Just Can't Get Enough
Just Can't Get Enough by Depeche Mode is featured in I Do, the fourteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine and Kurt with Brittany, Marley, and Sam doing back-up. When Will decides that reception after the wedding will go on, the New Directions, the alumni and Emma and Will's friends attend to the party. Blaine and Kurt sing this at the party. They dance and sing for the people while Rachel talks to Finn during the song, reassuring him that Emma may have run away from the wedding because of the kiss but it was not just because of Finn. She then says it's not everyday that they're in the same city, so she grabs him to dance. During the performance, Tina can be seen watching Kurt and Blaine sing together, sipping her drink jealously. Betty and Artie talk by the dance floor. Betty tells Artie off once again because she doesn't want to hang around fools like him. Artie replies saying that he knows that being in the chair makes her angry, and therefore mean, and though she disputes this when Artie asks for one dance she agrees, at which point they move to the floor. Brittany, Sam, Mike, Quinn, Santana, Jake, Marley, and Sue can also be seen enjoying themselves. Towards the ending of the song, Blaine and Kurt hold the mic down so Brittany and Marley can do back-up. Lyrics Blaine: When I'm with you, baby I go out of my head And I just can't get enough And I just can't get enough Kurt: All the things you do to me And everything you said I just can't get enough I just can't get enough Blaine and Kurt: We slip and slide as we fall in love And I just can't seem to get enough of Blaine: We walk together We're walking down the street Blaine and Kurt: And I just can't get enough And I just can't get enough Kurt: Everytime I think of you I know we have to meet Blaine and Kurt: And I just can't get enough I just can't get enough It's getting hotter, it's a burning love And I just can't seem to get enough of Just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough Blaine: And when it rains You're shining down for me Blaine and Kurt: And I just can't get enough And I just can't get enough Just like a rainbow You know you set me free And I just can't get enough And I just can't get enough You're like an angel and you give me your love And I just can't seem to get enough of I just can't get enough (Brittany, Marley, and Sam: Oohh) I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough (Brittany, Marley, and Sam: Oohh) I just can't get enough I just can't get enough I just can't get enough It's getting hotter, it's a burning love And I just can't seem to get enough of Gallery Tumblr mi9w3clakO1rd2idao3 klaine.gif Tumblr mi9w3clakO1rd2idao4 quinntana.gif finchel_duringklaineduet.jpg klaineandbrittley.jpg Betty.jpg hjfldjlksj_klaine.jpg Blam 3.gif QuinntanaAtBAR4.gif QuinntanaATbAR3.gif QuinntanaAtBar2.gif QuinntanaAtBar.gif artieandbetty_ido.jpg Sad Ryder.gif Bike_I_Do.jpg justcantgetenough!Klaine.png lalaallove!vdayalaklaine.png tumblr_ml3juexX4g1qzlk8yo2_250.gif 15finchel.gif 14finchel.gif 13finchel.gif 12finchel.gif Tumblr mpol7312Co1qk3tk3o1 250.gif Tumblr mpol7312Co1qk3tk3o2 250.gif Tumblr mpol7312Co1qk3tk3o3 250.gif Tumblr mpol7312Co1qk3tk3o4 250.gif Tumblr mpol7312Co1qk3tk3o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpol7312Co1qk3tk3o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpol7312Co1qk3tk3o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpol7312Co1qk3tk3o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3xpp9Xzcm1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n3xpp9Xzcm1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n3xpp9Xzcm1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n3xpp9Xzcm1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n3xpp9Xzcm1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n3xpp9Xzcm1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n3xpp9Xzcm1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n3xpp9Xzcm1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo2 250.gif just can't get enoguh.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four